Where are you?
by BaaaakaGirl
Summary: "Mom, who is he?" Sam smiled. "That is Danny Fenton, even known as the Phantom ghost." (A/N: Rated T for character death and for blood. One-shot!)


**(A/N: This story has nothing to do with the canon, just so you know but I had to write this when I heard the song **_**Where were you (when the world stopped turning) **_**and had to write something like this. Just as a warning, this story takes place four years after the canon stopped, in other words Danny and co are eighteen or higher. And please don't hate me! **

**~(^3^)~**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, songs or any other kind of media, characters, names and/or people/person's in this story. I do own the storyline though.)**

* * *

_A shiver emitted through his cold body. The cold and sticky liquid sticking to his hand which was covered in a red-ish substance mixed with a green touch. Another shiver emitted from under his hand, and the pain was unbearable. The cold too; of course, he was used to being cold. He was cold frequently, almost every day, every minute! But this cold… it was different somehow. It was… cold? Not the cold inside his body, the cold that emitted from his core where his heart was supposed to be, this cold… was cold. Like the cold he felt before, the cold you feel when you get a snowball stuck inside your jacket during a snowballs fight or when you fall into an ice cold river. And the cold was taking over every part of his body, even the parts that were warm; like his fingers or his cheeks, he was freezing before the minute had passed and the cold turned into complete pain when it came to his lungs._

_He cough and his other hand flew up to his mouth, he cough into it and a metallic tasting liquid flew out his mouth into his hand. He could only stare at it, seeing how his hand was starting to duplicate into two… or maybe even three? Had he lost control? Or was he only seeing things…? _

_A cold breeze flew in through the door-less door-opening that was only covered by a small piece of fabric. The soft singing started again and that blue see-through figure appeared in the opening again. The figure that dressed in that bloody torn dress with the scared face with the bandages covering its eyes… those bloody bandages that covered her bleeding eyes. The ghost floated towards the raven heard boy still humming on that lullaby that he still couldn't place in his mind but that he was sure he'd heard before. _

_She kneeled before him and he stared at the bandages with the brown red spots that were over her eyes. Even if he couldn't see her eyes, he just knew she was smiling to him, that she wanted him to follow her. She was trying to tell him something and he knew that he didn't have much time and no choice but to take that blue see-through female hand that was out stretched towards him. _

_His vision was starting to fail him as he could see black dots before his vision and the pain in his lungs were exploding every time he took a breath. The coughing was getting worse and he was losing blood from the wound that had pierced his stomach. He knew… he knew that he wasn't within the reach to be saved now; he knew that he wasn't going to be able to make it back to his family again. He knew he'd never be able to say goodbye to them, 'cause there was no possibility for a ghost who had died to ever return to the human realm or the ghost zone… ever again. He knew that his time in the two realms was already over; he knew that he'd never be able to kiss his girlfriend again or tell his best bud to take good care of the city and his family, especially Sam when he was gone, but he was sure he would do it anyways. _

_A smile clothed the female reaper's face, a kind smile... a loving smile, a motherly smile. __"Come with me… Your time is now over and you belong here no more." _

_It took almost all his energy to just answer her but he had to just stay a little longer, to make sure someone found him. He knew they were on their way. "What about… my friends… family… Sam?" _

"_There time is yet to come," __the reaper said with a kind face. __"They have yet to pass through the two realms. They still have a beating heart and are yet to have a flowing core, there time is yet to come." _

_He couldn't help but smile, his family, is friends and his Sam would be safe for much longer. He probably wouldn't meet her for a couple of thousand years but that would be okay. He didn't need her to need him, because he wouldn't be able to be there for her anymore. He wouldn't be able to save her again. He would never be able to kiss her again or never follow through the plan of asking her to marry him. "Oh well…" he rasped and reached out his hand who appeared a green see-through tone just like the reaper before him. "I guess… I'll have no… other choice." _

_The same moment he placed his hand in the reapers a figure, a solid figure with a solid body came running through the door. Her dark purple hair flowing around her face as her bell like voice shouted, "Danny!" _

_Sam ran up to the body and hugged it. She was crying and her black mascara were running down her cheeks as she prayed to whoever would listen to not take him, to give him back if they'd taken him. She needed him… She would always need him. _

_Danny placed his hand on her shoulder but it flew right through it, he looked at his hand and then his entire body, they were the same tone of see-through green like his hand had been before. He was no longer human… and no longer a ghost. He was a spirit, a spirit that no longer could exist in the human realm. Danny would never get Sam to hear him now, or touch her sweet cheeks again but he had to tell her one thing. _

"_Let me ask her, before you take me with you," Danny said squeezing the reapers hand. She let go of his hand and he turned solid, he turned ghost for the last time and hugged Sam from behind, not wanting her to see him. She gasped and let go of his body; she grabbed his arms instead. "Marry me…" _

_She gasped again but nodded. "I do. I do Danny, I really do!" _

"_I love you," he whispered into her ear as his body started to disintegrate and he was one again a spirit. _

_Sam no longer felt his arms around her neck, she no longer heard his breaths and she could no longer feel his presence in the room. She bit her lip and looked up at the roof and screamed. "Danny!" _

_~(^3^)~_

Three weeks… that was the time that had passed after his death. The time that passed after Danny Fenton, the famous Phantom ghost died. First, no one believed it. He was half ghost… he couldn't die, could he? But when he never showed up and his body never started to move or his heart/core didn't turn on again the entire city screamed out in agony and pain. But worst was Sam.

That night when she came home from the hospital because of the shock she'd gotten her parents already knew what had happened. She had hugged them and she had cried into her mother's shoulder for the first time sense she was a little girl, she even said that she loved them both to no end; both her mother and father. They had all slept together that night and for once her parents showed her the love Sam always wanted.

Here she was now; at the funeral all dressed in black, no makeup and no boots, no crazy hairstyle and no freaky goth cloths just a normal black dress like everyone else and just normal ballerina shoes like others who didn't have high heels. She was still waiting though, for him to just fly from the sky and ask why everyone was crying and who they were praying for, who's funeral they were at and they would all laugh and hug him, she would kiss him like she'd never done before and she would say that they'd get married that moment… that would never happen. No one would ever know that he proposed to her the moment he died. No one would know how he died and no one would know where he ever went. No one… except her.

They were to graduate next month, she was turning eighteen then. Danny was already eighteen but he didn't care about it as much as Sam had. She had told him to move out so that she could move in with him and so she would be able to kiss him goodnight every night. They had both had dreams of the future and none of them would be true now, never would she be able to survive without him. What was she going to do now, without her Phantom?

Sam was the last one standing by the grave when it had been filled, when the rain had started to fall, when the thunder had exploded out or well almost alone.

"Sam," Jazz said and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Sam didn't budge or even react. "Please come with me. I need you to see something."

Without saying a word Sam followed Jazz to wherever they were headed. She couldn't help but wonder what Jazz must be feeling right now. She was pregnant in her seventh month with a child she'd decided to call Daniel Phantom Fenton after her now dead brother. There was nothing she could do to tell the child from where it was named or from who he was named after.

"We're here."

When Sam looked up she was struck by surprise. They were on the hill were Danny had kissed her the first time and the sky was as clear as it was that night. But that wasn't what she was looking at. It was the sky. The stars were formed into a face, the face of the man she'd loved sense she'd first meet him. After Danny.

"_I'll wait for you, Sam… I promise we'll meet again! You just have to live your life and when you die as a ghost again, I'll be there for you and lead you into the light of the gates of heaven 'cause that's where you belong, with the angles of heaven… and with me."_

Sam gasped as her knees gave in under her. She fell to the ground with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. "Danny…" She swallowed and then said, "I promise you I'll live my life full out and then I'll wait for you! I'll wait for you to come for me and I'll die when I've lived my life as you want me too!" She let her hands fall down to the grass and grabbed it with her fists. "I promise you I'll die an old lady with a happy family that loves me and a husband that loves me just like you do, that treats me the same way you do! I promise..."

**~23 years later, the Manson Mansion~**

"Mom, you need to clean your attic more often!" a blond nineteen year old complained as she carried another large box down into the living room. Her long bangs where four colors, green, red, purple and blue and her green eyes showed annoyance but happiness.

"Danny, don't complain you know I hate cleaning," the 42 year old purple haired woman that damp down on the sofa alongside Danny said. Her purple eyes exhausted by all the carrying of boxes.

"But you hate having it dirty too, so why haven't you done this before?" Danny asked her eyes fixed on her mother who looked at the box Danny just carried down from the attic. She walked over to the box and brought it with her before her mother and sat down on the sofa again. "Does it have to do with his box?"

On the box black faded letters were written in ink, **Sam's personal life, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH!**

"I haven't seen this box in sense I was eighteen…" the woman said and stroke her hand over her name written on the box. "It was such a long time ago I almost forgot about it."

"Mom?" Danny asked and frowned, her mother looked like she was going to cry. "Should I maybe call dad?"

"No, this is something I should've told you a long time ago, the reason why you are named a boy name." Sam turned towards her daughter and smiled a sad smile.

"I thought you named me Danny because you liked the name? Isn't that right?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head and opened the box, the first thing she picked up was a pink book with the cursive letters Diary on.

"Mom, I never thought YOU of all people would have a pink dairy!" Danny laughed and looked as her mother stroke it with her hand.

"I got it from my grandmother and I've always kept it close, till the day I buried it with all other painful memories… of him," Sam said biting her bottom lip as emotions started to awaken again.

"Of… him?" Danny was confused; her mother never mentioned ever loving anyone except her dad.

Sam opened the book and the first picture was of three people, one Danny saw was her mother and the other was her mother best friend, the mayor Tucker who also was the father to her little brothers girlfriend. But the black haired and blue eyed boy she didn't recognize.

She pointed at the boy and asked, "Mom, who is he?"

Sam smiled. "That is Danny Fenton, even known as the Phantom ghost."

Danny's eyes widened. "Th… the Phantom ghost?" Danny didn't know much of the Phantom ghost but she knew that he had been a hero in the city and a ghost, he had had a normal life and was both ghost and human but she would never have thought that her mother would have been friends with him.

"Yes," Sam said. "He was Danny Phantom and he saved me, in all kinds of ways a woman could be saved. His last words to me, was '_Marry me…_'"

"Did you say yes? Wait! Do you mean on his death bed?"

Sam laughed but nodded. "Yes, on his death bed and of course I did… I said yes without hesitation." Sam turned towards her daughter. "I've never told anyone of your generation about him and me, not even your father. Just Tucker and Danny's family knows about us now, everyone else have all forgotten about the hero that you pray for every morning in school and the statues that are built around the world. I still love him, but I love your father too and I've promised Danny that I'd live a happy life, a life that I always wanted." Danny looked at her mother who was now crying yet smiling happily. "And I don't regret a thing…"

Danny smiled at her mother and hugged her. "If you don't want to, we don't need to look… If it is too painful. I know how it feels to lose your first love and it is painful, so…"

"No, I want to share this with you," Sam said with a smile and dried her tears. "This is him, when he first transformed to the man known as Danny Phantom!" Sam said while changing the page.

* * *

**This is probably different from other stories that have a story where Danny dies. Usually Sam is pregnant with his child, right? But this isn't like that, because that hardly happens so I had it this way instead.**

**I made the math and Sam was 23 when she had Danny (her daughter) so that is why she is 42 years old and why she is so old! But I hope you loved it and please do review and don't hate me for killing Danny. **


End file.
